Forever in the Journey
by Elie Wayfare
Summary: The chronicles of a wood elf's life through the ages of Norrath.   in progress, currently only a brief story intro
1. Prologue

"Nagi! Where are you?"

Panic had settled into Krecica's voice. Her little sister had been playing with the other children along the floor of the Greater Faydark, but their game had ended more than an hour ago, and Nagisa wasn't with them when they returned.

Krecica knew first-hand the dangers present on the ground below Kelethin. She had lost friends who wandered too far from the city lifts when she was Nagisa's age. The orcs had gotten a hold of them and dragged them away to a terrible fate. Krecica felt her heart sink into her stomach at the memory.

She shook her head. This isn't the time to remember! "Nagisa!"

"If you keep shouting that loud, the Koda'dal will hear you all the way in Felwithe."

Krecica turned to face the source of the voice. Owinald, her brother, stood before her; as he observed the dismay on her face, a smirk broke out on his.

"The high elves don't take lightly to a Fier'dal disturbing their peace and quiet."

Still in a frightened haze, Krecica paused a moment, not sure if she should scream or hit him. Before she could do either, Owinald interrupted her thought again.

"Look who I found..."

The small wood elf tentatively peered out from her hiding spot behind her brother's leg. Seeing her big sister's distraught expression, she quickly retreated back into hiding. Even in the brief glimpse, Krecica noticed the tears in the cloth and dirt on the face of her little sister.

"The warrior's guild was getting a bit frustrated, they said some kid was trying to stop them from hunting the wolves near the old druid ring. Looks like she made a few friends among the beasts, when I tried to pull her away, the wolves got really agitated."

Krecica felt her fear being replaced by anger and frustration. She stepped forward, face red and fists clenched. That her brother could be so non-chalant about this brought her temper to a near boil.

"I've been searching for you for an hour! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Nagisa cringed and tried to tuck further behind her brother-shield.

"And you! Wipe that smug little smile off your face, now! You probably didn't even know she was missing!"

Owinald chuckled softly, trying to hide his smile with his hand. "I already paid those dues when you were younger. Remember the pixies?"

He stepped aside and gently pushed Nagisa forward. Krecica knelt down and threw her arms around her little sister, tears slowly building in her eyes.

"You are in so much trouble."


	2. Chapter 1

The three sibling set off in the direction of Kelethin. They had wandered off the main paths in the chaos of the search, but Owinald and Krecica knew the layout of the Faydark by heart. Nagisa sat, perched atop her big brother's shoulders, as they slowly walked home. After a minute, Krecica broke the silence.

"So, the Emerald Warriors still have you running around doing chores?"

"There haven't been many new recruits, so the veteran members have been getting bored. They've been seeing to any task with a chance of excitement personally, no matter how remote. Chores are all that's left for the rest of us." He gave Nagisa's feet a light tug. "Lucky me, huh?"

"You'd kill all the orcies if they let you!" A bright smile broke across Nagisa's face.

"Don't encourage him, better he stays close to home. Fighting orcs is too dangerous. And speaking of dangerous things..." Krecica glared at the two "What were you doing out by those old ruins anyway? You were supposed to be playing with your friends near the lift."

"We were playing Shadow, and I was winning, and I thought a few of the others had gone further out into the forest, and then I saw a wolfie, but his leg was hurt, and-"

"You kids were playing Shadow?" Krecica interrupted "Out in the wilderness? What made you think that was a good idea?"

The game the Fier'dal call 'Shadow' originated as a training exercise the rogue's guild invented for their new recruits. The trainee's were to roam the city and stalk the other members, recording their movements while simultaneously recording their own. If a member discovered the rogue stalking him, he would confront him and confiscate his guild badge. At the end of the exercise the trainee's would turn in their records as well as any badges they confiscated, losing a badge or losing track of the target detracted from ones progress. Only once they reach 10 badges would they be promoted to a full member of the guild.

Not 10 seasons ago, one loose-tongued rogue let slip the secret training after a long evening at the tavern, and from there the exercise became common knowledge. It didn't take long for the children who heard of the training to make a game of it.

"We stayed close to the lifts!" Nagisa protested.

"We wouldn't be out here carrying you back if that was true." Owinald jerked his shoulders to give Nagisa a light shake. "What about the other children? Did they wander off as well?"

"No," Krecica said coldly "They all went back into the city over an hour ago. None of them seemed to care she was missing."

"She was winning again; Nagi always wins when the kids play Shadow. Guess they got sick of losing." Owin looked away from Kreci to hide his smile. Even through the back of his jaw, she could see it though.

"And playing with the wolves again? You sure seem to get along well with whatever beast may walk past you."

"He was hurt! One of the hunters must have attacked him, he was bleeding and couldn't walk. I put a patch on him and helped him walk home."

"A patch?" Kreci sighed "So, I guess that explains what happened to your clothes."

Nagisa nodded

"And the dirt?"

"She was playing around outside, sneaking around on the ground," Owin glanced back at Krecica, abandoning his attempt to mask his expression. "I think it's no surprise she got a little dirty."

Kreci shook her head, she hated being the last one to know things.

As the trio approached the crest of the hill before them, their home city of Kelethin came into clear view. An intricate network of platforms and bridges, built around the sturdy trunks of the mighty Elddar trees of the Greater Faydark, 100 feet above the ground. Lights from the buildings and platforms flickered the silhouette of the many citizens going about their business, merchants peddling wares and bard and adventurer alike sharing tales of heroism and grandeur.

The three joined a few others on the wooden platform as the boarding began for the lift to the city.

Krecica shifted around to allow a few more onto the lift. She turned to her brother, "We got a letter from mother today. Things on the Isle of the Sisterhood have been going well, they've kept the goblins at bay, and the pirate presence has almost completely vanished."

"That's good. Any word on when she'll be visiting again?"

"No, and it wasn't all good news. She said the Isle seems to be doing well, but she has a very bad feeling. She was vague, just a bad feeling about some uncertainty."

"She's had that feeling ever since the gods disappeared and the spires became quiet." Owinald looked up to the treetops, and the few rays of light gleaming through the canopy "We all have."

He glanced over to see Kreci giving him a subtle stare.

"I forget, the two of you weren't born until after the departure. You never knew the warm comfort of Tunare's watchful presence."

"Maybe not, but I can take comfort in the teachings of Erollisi. That's something you never got to learn, either."

Krecica smiled to herself. Their mother had become a member of the Sisterhood of Erollisi shortly after giving birth to their brother. Despite her decision, she maintained constant ties with her husband in Kelethin, making regular visits to the city as a representative of the Sisterhood. Krecica and Nagisa had both been born on the island in the Ocean of Tears that the Sisterhood calls home.

They were raised on the principles of love that the sisterhood strived every day to honor and uphold. It was almost unheard of for a wood elf to not keep the praise of Tunare closest to their heart, but the two sisters barely knew who the Mother of All was.

The lift reached the platform in the trees, the city welcoming those arriving with merchant tents, a tavern, and an inn. Life in Kelethin had changed little since the departure of the gods; the bards sang songs more melancholic, and the occasional elf would be found sitting on a platforms edge, staring empty into the vast forest of the Faydark, but most had continued their daily lives.

"Why does everyone miss Tunare?" Nagisa was still curious; their father had only taken her to Kelethin a year ago. While most elves reminisce about the days of growth and blessing, the children she plays with had never felt the presence of the gods either and rarely spoke of them.

"Tunare gave birth the forests, to the Faydark, and to all elves. We all owe her for our very existence. You wouldn't be here if not for her touch." Owin's words almost seemed annoyed. Were they not his siblings, he would have much harsher words for the two girls. It made him sad that his own sisters would be so far removed from the praise of their own creator.

Krecica needed to change the subject before any passerby's overheard and got involved. Wood elves were generally understanding, but even the most docile elf could go into a frenzy when they feel Tunare had been disrespected.

"Is father at home? Or was he one of the ones who took the 'exciting' jobs the Emerald Warriors had lying around"

"He left to investigate goblin activity near Ak'Anon earlier today."

"Hm. So, he probably won't be back for a few days. He accepts so many tasks away from home, it's like he wants to get away from us."

"You know that's not true. He only takes them beca-"

"I know, he only takes them because they're the most important," Krecica interrupted, "for Kelethin and for our safety. Still, there are plenty of skilled warriors within Kelethin to take these jobs."

"He prefers to see to them personally. Just entertain it, it helps keep his mind at ease."

"There's no need," Krecica mumbled under her breath "There hasn't been a threat to us in ages."

Owin looked at his sister with a stern tone "Every day, Crushbone-"

"Every day, Crushbone is infiltrated by adventurers and scouts, and every day their legions are culled. It's been the same for as long as I've drawn breath in this world."

Owin stepped in front of his sister, taking on a strict tone. "You didn't feel that way an hour ago. And I know you didn't feel that way years ago when it was you watching the orcs make off with innocent elves."

"I've never seen any orcs out there" Nagisa spoke with a sense of pride in her voice. Her brother was quick to rebuke her.

"That's because you're _supposed_ to be staying close to the lifts, and the guards. You have good fortune so far, but it may not last forever, you need to learn to be safer."

Kreci took a deep breath. Her face was red, she knew that she had spoken out of frustration, but her point remained true. Why should their father be the one to brave a hostile world so often? The rest of the walk home was quiet.

As they approached their home, Nagisa was the first to notice the piece of parchment wedged into the door.

"We got a letter!"

Owinald grabbed and opened the parchment, then scowled at the note in disgust. "He's got some nerve, leaving this out in the open for all to see!"

Krecica snatched the letter and read its contents intently. A love poem from an admirer, it was not the first this one had written. She smiled warmly while she read. "He's always such a sweetheart."

"I wish that damn bard would mind his own business. There are plenty of women around here."

Owin let out a mild groan as Kreci slapped him in the stomach with the letter, bringing a laugh from Nagisa.

"I wonder if that tailor's father ever gets that angry at you for ogling his daughter."

"Your boyfriend is just lucky father is away." Owin rubbed his stomach, for a playful slap, that letter sure left a sting. "If he were the one who found that note, he'd have pushed that bard off of a bridge by now."

Owin knelt down and let Nagisa hop off of his back. She turned to her sister and smiled. "I can't wait to tell him all about your boyfriend!"

"Tell him what? You don't know anything about him!"

Nagisa opened the front door and stepped inside. "I'm sure I can think of something to say" She giggled as she ran off to her room.

Kreci smiled and walked inside. She tucked the love poem away in her shirt and walked to the window, glancing out into the forest.

"Aren't you going to yell at her?"

"Oh come now, you know she'd never do anything like that." Krecica closed the curtains and walked back to her own room. She locked the door behind her and opened her window, leaning out she pulled up a small box from its hiding place in a nook along the outside of the house. A well hidden spot, the family was fortunate enough to own a home along the outskirts of the city. There was no path around the house, only a sharp drop to the forest floor below.

She clutched the box close to her chest as she walked to her bed and sat down. Retrieving the poem from her shirt, she opened the box and gently placed the new addition on the top of the pile of letters, and sealed the lid back tight.


	3. Chapter 2

The air in the Faydark was unusually stale, each breath seemed to sap more life from the body than it brought. Nagisa walked along the bridge outside her home, looking intently to the ground below the city.

"How much longer?" Nagisa paced anxiously. She hadn't seen her mother in three years, not since she moved to Kelethin with her father and siblings. She wasn't even sure if she remembered what her mother looked like, but it didn't matter, she was sure she'd recognize her right away no matter what.

"We can never say for certain. She only said in her note that she'd try to be here today. Any number of things could slow her down a day or two." Owinald was familiar with the unreliability of travel across an ocean and a continent. This will be the eighth visit their mother has made that he can remember, and she was never back on schedule. "You should really take a break, otherwise you may be out here for days."

"It won't be much longer, just-"

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Owin grabbed Nagisa by the arm and dragged her back inside.

Kreci sat at the table, a stack of arrows and a pile more of components in front of her. As the door opened, she looked up to see her siblings enter alone. "Still no sign of her, I take it?"

"No" Nagisa sighed looked at the floor with a heavy heart. It wasn't fair, she thought.

"She'll be here eventually. For aspiring scouts, you two lack patience." Owin took a small handful of berries from a bowl on the center of the table. He handed a few of them to Nagisa, and began snacking on the rest. "More arrows? I thought you said you'd be making dinner tonight."

"I was hoping mother would be back by now, maybe we'd have gone somewhere to celebrate instead."

Owin popped another berry into his mouth and shrugged. "I'm not sure how appropriate a celebration would be without everyone here."

Kreci glanced up from her work, "Did the Emerald Warriors give any word when father would be returning?"

"Not for a few more weeks. There's an in depth investigation going on in the Butcherblock Mountains, something about frequent Ogre sightings, and lot's of missing people."

"You don't think it's true, right?" Worry was thick in Nagisa's voice. She looked helplessly at her two older siblings.

Owin took a quiet breath. "You don't have to worry about them. Mother and father are both skilled warriors, if there was anything dangerous out there, it should be running from them!"

His confident front was enough to ease his little sister's mind, but he knew there was plenty of cause for concern. Ogres prowling the mountains, and a small band of elf warriors wandering about after them; it was dangerous. Still, he thought it best to quickly change the subject. "So, what do we do about dinner tonight?"

Kreci sighed and scratched her head. "We don't have much here, I skipped going to the market today."

Owin looked at the growing pile of arrows on the table. "You mean you bought arrow heads and fletching instead." Ignoring Kreci's annoyed glare, he looked out the window to the other platforms of the city. A glint of inspiration suddenly showed on his face. "As I recall, that bard of yours promised you a dinner one of these days."

"He offered ME dinner. You can't mooch off of my boyfriend!" Kreci scowled at her brother.

"I'm sure he won't mind" Owin slyly suggested, "Besides, he seems to like us."

"He likes Nagisa, he doesn't like you though. I doubt he'll want to pay for your meal."

"I think I'll stay here and keep an eye out for mother." Nagi chimed in. "Someone will need to be home when she gets here."

"There's no way he'd spring for my meal if you're not there." Owin insisted. "Come on, you need to eat as well. Mother will understand if you aren't there because you're with us."

"And you're still not listening to me," Kreci snapped, " I don't want you two trying to mooch off of my boyfriend."

Owin smirked at his sister. "What are you worried about? If he's a gentleman, he won't complain. So unless you have any other ideas,"

"The answer is still no."

Owin sighed, defeated. "Ok, fine. I'll run out to the market and see if there's anything good left." He walked over to the cupboard and pulled a small jar of coins down from the top shelf. Rummaging the contents, he pulled out a few silver pieces and returned the jar to its proper spot. "I'll return shortly. Nagi, why don't you stay inside and keep an eye on Kreci for me." He winked at the elder sister "Make sure she doesn't start slacking off with those arrows."

After the door had shut, Nagisa climbed up onto a chair and began watching her sister skillfully assembling missile after missile. She finally broke the silence "How do you make those arrows?"

"It's not that hard." The elf picked up a few pieces and leaned over to instruct her little sister. "Making an arrow is actually quite simple, just attach the point and fletching to the shaft, and carve a nook in the end behind the fletching." She slowed her pace to allow Nagisa to follow the process. "The real trick is in the subtle detail. Anyone can make an arrow, but it takes skilled hands to fashion a reliable one." She handed the finished product to Nagi to study closer.

Nagisa picked up the components and began to craft her arrow. Kreci watched to give her some guidance. After a few initial mistakes, torn fletching and snapped twine (each bringing a giggle from the elder sister), Nagisa's first arrow was complete.

Taking it in her hand to inspect the arrow closer, Kreci smiled and looked at her sister. "Well, this is your first attempt."

Nagisa let her head fall to the table in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry. This takes a lot of practice, just keep working on it."

Kreci picked up more components, as did Nagisa. The two set back to work practicing the craft for what seemed like hours. As the pile of arrow parts shrank to almost none, the door opened announcing Owinald's return with food for dinner for the three elves.

Nagisa jumped from the table to see her brother alone with bags of grain and fruit. She immediately settled back down, disappointed once more. "Mother still isn't here."

"Well, thank you for taking one of the bags for me." Owin muttered sarcastically as he set the food down next to the table. He looked at the arrows covering the table, "That's quite a bit. We may be able to sell these to one of the merchants at the ranger's guild." He then spied the small pile of misshapen arrows along the edge of the table. "I told you to make sure she didn't start half-assing those arrows!"

Nagisa blushed while Krecica laughed at the comment. Owinald appeared confused, but got the girls just looked at each other quietly. Without explaining, the sisters quickly cleaned off the table and made ready for dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

Krecica walked along the ramp leading to the hall of the Faydark's Champions, home of the ranger guild in Kelethin. On her back, a tattered tan pack filled to bursting with the arrows she had fashioned the previous day. She had made this walk seemingly countless times in the past few years, every sight and smell engraved on her memory, she could walk it blindfolded by now.

The Faydark's Champions had long been the most respected organization in Kelethin, new members were held to very strict guidelines and expectations were enormous. Only the best elven archers could bear the mark of these guardians of the Faydark.

Being nearly five years into her scout training, the tenants of the ranger's guild knew Kreci well. As she opened the door to the hall the guildmaster stepped forward to greet her, as did many of her fellow trainees. After getting her greeting and pleasantries out of the way, she made her way to the guild merchants, and presented the pack of ammunition.

"Very nice craftsmanship, milady. You've been improving quite a bit over the years."

Kreci grinned slightly, "I think it an important skill for any ranger to at least know how to craft her own arrows."

"I wouldn't have much business if they all did. These are splendid arrows, I'm sure they'll sell quite nicely. Have you ever given any thought to becoming a professional craftsman?" The merchant opened his coin pouch and handed Kreci a few pieces of gold.

"I'd really rather not. Without the motivation of being able to use them, I don't believe I'd approach the craft with the same dedication."

"If you'll forgive me, milady, you've been training for years now and are still no more than an initiate here. Even the younger elves have passed you in rank, perhaps it may be time to consider other paths. Do you believe you will ever become a full member of the guild?"

Krecica turned and walked out of the merchant room without a word. Other elves had the time to spend all day training, they didn't have to worry about watching out for siblings, making meals for three, or entertaining suitors. As far as she was concerned; for the time she was able to spend, she was ahead of the others.

A few more conversations and pleasantries awaited her on the walk back to the door, but she managed to snake her way to the exit and emerged back into the city proper. With a deep breath, she turned to the ramp to begin her walk back home.

Kreci took her first step, then paused for a moment. A strange feeling in the back of her mind, an uncertainty of some kind. She looked around; somehow, things just didn't feel right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The elf shook her head to clear her mind of the feeling and resumed walking, but the thought returned immediately.

As Kreci walked up the ramp, the feeling built a direction. As if by divine insistence, her head turned to the right, bringing the view of one of the lift platforms to her attention. There were always a lot of people on the lift platforms, but something was different today. Today, everyone on this platform was standing still, encircling the platform edge and lift.

Krecica began to walk faster. By the time she had reached the top of the ramp, she was running, startling the many bystanders on the level. Kreci continued to run as she made her way home; whatever was going on at the lift platform, it must be important, and she wanted her brother there to help find out what.

Nagisa sat at the table, a small pile of arrow parts in front of her. Her mind was completely focused on her task, she had been practicing since she woke up. A stack of fairly useless arrows was growing beside her.

At the window, Owinald sat and looked out to the ground below, tired expression upon his face. He had agreed to watch for their mother for Nagisa today, it was the only way to keep her from going out into the Faydark and looking for her.

Krecica arrived and flung the door open, shattering the calm quiet and startling the two Fier'Dal.

Owin rose from his chair and walked toward his sister. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happening." She grabbed her brother and led him outside, Nagisa discarded her current project and darted out the door after them.

A commotion had broken out on the east most lift platform of the city. Kreci and Owin arrived on the scene to find the crowd much larger than she had seen just minutes ago, the thick wall of bodies and rising noise made it impossible to ascertain what the center of the bustle was.

Attempting to push their way through the crowd, the two quickly found themselves separated and trapped amid the mob. There were more than just elves in the crowd; humans, frogloks, even barbarian adventurers littered the mass.

"Can you see anything?" Kreci shouted to her brother. She was turned around and standing on one leg, trying her best not to be toppled by the churning crowd.

Owin wasn't faring much better, he could hold his ground slightly better than his sister, but couldn't see over the tall heads in front of him. "Not yet." He attempted to rise up onto his toes, but a sudden shove from someone to his side sent him toppling to the ground, landing on top of a halfling druid.

"Watch it, sonny!" The harry-footed priest snipped.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see what the commotion was about."

"Well, you won't see much from down here."

Owin fought to rise to his feet, and once more attempted to stand on his toes. He strained to peer through the crowd.

The Halfling looked up to him, "Can you see anything?"

"No, there're too many people in the way."

Weaving her way through more traffic, Nagisa finally arrived at the platform. She looked around, but couldn't find her sister or brother among the mob. As she tried to move in closer, she was bumped back and thrown to the side by yet more arriving onlookers.

A voice rose just faintly over the crowd that Nagi could recognize. "Can you get any closer?" Owin must be shouting to Kreci, she though.

Picking herself up, Nagisa dusted her clothes off and looked to her side to the outer wall of the tavern. Further back, a few barrels had been stacked up against the building. She quickly ran over and climbed atop one of the barrels, then jumped up, just managing to grab the edge of the roof with her hand. She swung her other hand up to secure her grip. Kicking and struggling slightly, the small wood elf managed to pull herself up and on top of the roof.

Nagi deftly ran to the edge of the building closest to the crowd, and quickly spotter her siblings. "Kreci!"

"Nagi?" Krecica shouted and looked around, finally spotting her sister on the tavern roof. "What are you doing up there?"

"Trying to find you two! What's going on?"

"I don't know! You have a better view, what can you see?"

Nagisa looked out further to the center of the crowd. There was a small gap at the center with only a few people in it. "It looks like someone is hurt!"

Owin could now see his sister as well, and called out to her. "Can you see who it is?"

Nagisa strained to see the person slumped on the floor. "I don't know, I think it may be a dwarf!"

The Halfling by Owin's feet interrupted him, "Why in blazes would an injured dwarf come to Kelethin?"

Before an answer could be given, a booming voice washed over the crowd, "Alright, that's enough! I want everyone to back away now!"

Everyone on the platform fell completely quiet. Two city guards and the guard captain approached the outskirts of the mob, swords drawn. "Clear a path! Move!"

Obediently, the crowd parted before the guards as they walked, footsteps seeming to echo in the silence. At the center of the circle, the priests that had been tending to the wounded dwarf stepped back, allowing the captain to approach and kneel beside the bleeding warrior. His armor bore the mark of the Stormguard, defenders of the dwarven city.

"What is the cause of your presence, dwarf? What has happened?"

The dwarf coughed and wheezed in a short breath. Amid the still crowd, his words were heard by them all, "Ogres, and trolls. I don't know where they came from, they seemed to sprout strait out of the mountains, they were everywhere! And then orcs and goblins, and kobalds! Kaladim. Kaladim has fallen!"

Nagisa fell to her knees, staring blankly out at the forest. She turned her head to look to the west, the Butcherblock Mountains obscured beyond the veil of trees. "Mother, father!"


End file.
